


Keep Holding On

by ami_ven



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I am holding on!”





	Keep Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "holding"

“Just hold on!” called Roy. 

John leaned over the balcony rail to give his partner an annoyed look. “I am holding on!” he called back. “I’ve _been_ holding on.”

After Roy and their patient had made it down the fire escape, the rickety rusted structure had collapsed, leaving John on the platform halfway up the tall office building, too high up for the engine ladder and too far down for the repelling gear they’d had in the squad.

Suddenly, there was a sound nearby. “Gage?”

“Cap, I could kiss you.”

Captain Stanley frowned in the open balcony doorway. “Please don’t.” 

THE END


End file.
